Just Like the Folks: The Orange Fox and the Blue Origami Angel
by Raptorcloak
Summary: When Naruto finds a comatose Konan and revives her from a state of hypothermia, he visits her in the hospital and a stronger sense of friendship is born from their interactions. NarutoxKonan. For Just Like the Folks 2nd anniversary. AU. Please R&R if enjoyed. Now available on Archive of Our Own.


Welcome back to _**Just Like the Folks**_ in this 12th entrywhere Naruto meets the angelically attractive Konan in this heartwarming tale as he finds her after her fight with Obito and heals her injuries before they bond. As we celebrate the second anniversary of the series, I hope everyone enjoys this heartwarming tale and let's get to reading! Please read and review if enjoyed! If disliked and thought of as garbage, get lost!  
 **Summary** : Once the Fourth Great Shinobi War ends, Naruto finds Konan in a comatose state after her battle with Obito and revives her. After which, they begin a stronger friendship that eventually grows into another.  
 **Disclaimer** : I don't own _**Naruto**_.  
 **Notes** : Naruto is 17 at the start in this story and Konan still being alive is explained in the story.

* * *

 **A SKETCHRAPTOR PRODUCTION**

* * *

Naruto sat in front of Jiraiya's memorial place and communicated with him in the afterlife. It had been a whole month since the Shinobi War had ended and he was currently using his brand-new Rinnegan to speak with Jiraiya in the afterlife.

"Wow, Naruto, it seems like peace has finally come about." Jiraiya said.

"Yeah, Pervy Sage, and it's all thanks to your teachings." Naruto smiled and Jiraiya grinned.

"Naruto, you're too kind." Jiraiya laughed and Naruto grinned in return.

"With the world at peace, I wonder what's in store for me aside from being Hokage." Naruto said.

"Well, Naruto, with shinobi at peace more than ever, there's no telling." Jiraiya said before Naruto bid him farewell and ended his Outer Path technique. He stood up and bowed to the memorial before leaving.

As he started home, he heard something creaking and looked to the side to see a robe on the left side of a tree branch. Naruto looked to see the robe was the sort that Akatsuki members wore and then he became suspicious on where it came from.

He entered Sage Mode and felt no one nearby before he felt a familiar chakra that was weak in strength. Naruto followed the chakra source until he came to a riverbank and looked down to see an unconscious Konan lying motionlessly on the shore

"Konan!" Naruto said as he hurried over to Konan and gently placed on her side. He felt her face and it was cold with her skin being pale before noticing she had papers covering what correctly guessed what may have been some kind of wounds on her abdomen and backside alike.

"Konan!" He said again while she remained unresponsive and when it looked to be grim for her, Naruto sensed her heartbeat going faint. Now knowing she wasn't' dead, Naruto used his Yin-Yang Release healing powers on her abdomen and her eyes slowly opened with a hazy look in them as life filled them once again.

He smiled as her heartbeat grew stronger and Konan looked up at him. With her eyesight still being somewhat concentrated, she only saw Naruto's Rinnegan eyes and his body shape made him appear to be Yahiko.

"Yahiko…oh, my God…." Konan said to herself; believing that Nagato's Deva Path body was somehow alive and holding her just like Yahiko used to.

"Nope; it's just me, Konan." Naruto said and thanks to his recently deepened voice, Konan mistook him for someone else.

"Who are you?" Konan asked.

"Konan, it's me." Naruto said before Konan's eyesight focused and realized it was Naruto. She couldn't believe that he had the Rinnegan and he placed his hand on her forehead.

"Naruto-kun…how…" Konan started to say before she violently started shivering and her teeth chattered. At the same time, her temperature drastically went down and Naruto picked her up.

"Konan, you're freezing up! What's wrong?" Naruto asked and since Konan's shivering prevented her from talking, he took off running with her in his arms while it began to rain. He shortly reached the Konoha Hospital and got Konan checked in.

Soon, Konan lie in a hospital bed with a breathing mask on and Sakura explained that she had an extreme illness brought on by hypothermia. Naruto looked at Konan as she rested with several blankets and wondered what had happened to her.

As he looked at her, he felt something nuzzling his leg and looked down to see his puppies staring at him. Since they were trained therapy dogs, Naruto knew they were working and he kneeled down to pet them.

"Hey, boys, working hard?" Naruto asked and Dallas, Chibi, and Samsara all panted excitedly before they looked at Konan's resting form. As they began to approach her, Naruto placed his hands on their backs before they stopped in their tracks and looked at him.

"Let's give her some rest, boys. Maybe she'll feel better later tomorrow." Naruto said and Dallas and Samsara complied before leaving the room. As he started following them, he noticed Chibi starting at Konan and the puppy started walking towards her bed before he was picked up.

Naruto petted Chibi's head and carried him in his arms out of the room. As they left, Chibi never took his eyes of Konan and Naruto softly closed the door behind him.

Right after they had left, Naruto's Yin Yang healing mark on Konan's abdomen began to glow a bright, white color that lit up the entire room. As it glowed, Konan's pale skin reverted to her normal tone and her body became regular temperature with her breathing also stabilizing.

The light dead down before Sakura appeared and entered to see Konan's peacefully resting form while looking at her now-normal heartrate. She left to inform Tsunade and Konan lie in bed resting peacefully.

 _Next day_

Konan awakened and sat up in her hospital bed before noticing her hypothermia had worn off. She looked to see Sakura standing next to her with Tsunade and the Sannin smiled at her.

"We're glad to see you awake, Konan-san." Sakura said and Konan looked to Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, where am I?" Konan asked.

"You had a severe case of hypothermia so Naruto brought you here. We hadn't any clue when you were going to wake up." Tsunade said.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" Konan asked.

"I'll let him know you woke up but tell us what happened to you to leave you comatose and by the river like that? After that, it's a miracle you're still alive." Tsunade said.

"Madara came to Amegakure looking for Nagato's Rinnegan and after a long battle with him, I ended up being stabbed and forced to reveal where his remains were. Speaking of which, where's Madara and what has become of Nagato's Rinnegan." Konan said and Tsunade and Sakura looked to each other before looking back at her.

"I think the answer to your question is best to hear from Naruto himself." Tsunade said.

"What do you mean?" Konan asked.

"You'll know when he shows up but in the meantime, just rest." Tsunade said as Sakura left the room and Konan did as told until Naruto arrived with a fruit basket in his hand. At his side were his puppies and Konan sat up as she smiled at him which was reciprocated.

"How are you feeling, Konan?" Naruto asked.

"I'm quite well thanks to you." Konan answered as Naruto held out the fruit basket to her.

"I didn't know what you'd like so..." Naruto started to say before Konan accepted the basket.

"It's the thought that counts, Naruto-kun, and I appreciate it very much." Konan said as Naruto sat next to her bed.

"You're welcome, Konan." Naruto said as he sat next to her bed.

"So, Konan, can you tell me what happened to you?" Naruto asked and Konan explained that after her fight with Obito, she was able to muster the last of her strength to create an underwater explosion from the last of her paper bombs in hopes that the resulting waves would send her to land. However, she realized her planned must have backfired and the explosion must have washed her out of Amegakure until she ended up in Konoha while comatose for months.

"I'm just glad you survived that, Konan." Naruto said and Konan nodded.

"By the way, where is Madara and do you know the whereabouts of Nagato's Rinnegan?" Konan asked and Naruto sighed before telling her what had occurred during the war. To Konan's amazement, she learned that the pair of Rinnegan now resided in Naruto's possession for safekeeping and she found it fitting given how Nagato had entrusted him to carry out peace.

"And that's how it happened." Naruto said upon ending the story and Konan was only amazed by what she had heard. After all the misery Obito had caused and how Naruto reformed him to where he sacrificed himself to save him, this reaffirmed her belief on his ability to change people and both his recent adoption of Kinkaku and Ginkaku as his siblings and housing Kaguya within himself only served as more evidence.

Just then, she heard low whining next to her and looked down to see Chibi rearing on his hind legs with Dallas and Samsara sitting just behind him.

"Are these your dogs?" Konan asked with her attention being drawn to Chibi.

"Yes, from left to right is Dallas, Chibi, and Samsara, or Sam for short." Naruto explained and Konan found herself being staring at the small corgi.

"Chibi?" Konan said as she looked at him and he excitedly panted while they exchanged looks. Despite the fact they were completely different breeds, Konan couldn't help but be reminded of Nagato's dog of the same name and the way Chibi stared at her also brought back memories of the other dog.

"Yeah, given that all of them are part-time comfort dogs, I figured they'd cheer you up." Naruto said before Konan held her hand out to the puppies and they sniffed her palm before licking it. She smiled at them before petting each of their heads and they panted excitedly.

"I can they belong to you from their constant energy." Konan said and Naruto chuckled.

"I get that a lot." Naruto smiled and Chibi excitedly panted with Konan trickling her finger underneath his chin.

"I'll tell you this, Konan, Chibi was the most concerned about you." Naruto said as Konan continued stroking the puppies' fur and they excited yipped.

"Well, thank you, Chibi." Konan said as she stroked Chibi's ears and both Samsara and Dallas' heads went down before she patted them as well. Naruto smiled at Konan interacting with the puppies and knew he made a good choice by bringing them along.

Naruto looked outside to see the rain still pouring from yesterday and sighed. Konan noticed this and looked back to Naruto.

"The rain from yesterday never stopped, did it?" Konan asked.

"No, and it usually doesn't rain around here for long." Naruto said.

"In Amegakure, we always viewed the constant rain as the sky weeping." Konan said.

"If that's the case here, I'd imagine its Yahiko and Nagato both crying out relief you're ok." Naruto said and Kona gave him a tender smile in exchange for his thoughtful words.

"Perhaps, you're right, Naruto-kun." Konan said as she petted the puppies.

 _Later_

"Farewell, Naruto-kun." Konan said as Naruto began to leave and his puppies joined him at the door with Chibi once again being last.

"So long, Konan, we'll be back tomorrow." Naruto said and Dallas, Samsara, and Chibi all panted excited as if agreeing with him.

"I look forward to seeing you, Naruto-kun, and you, too, little ones." Konan said before the puppies yipped before Naruto waved goodbye and left the room. She lie in bed and smiled at his visit as she thought about Chibi once again as her interactions with Nagato's dog filled her mind.

After a week in the hospital, Konan showed no signs of a potential relapse and was allowed to return home. Naruto and Konan stood at the front gate with a Space-Time portal he had set up to take her back to Amegakure.

"Well, Naruto-kun, it seems I'm in your debt once again." Konan said as she shook his hand.

"Friends don't carry debts, Konan. The fact you're alright is good enough for me." Naruto said and Konan lightly smiled before taking her leave. Before she could leave, she felt something tugging at her pant leg and looked down to see it was Naruto's puppies biting the lower end as they all whined.

"Don't worry little ones. You'll see me again someday." Konan reassuringly said to them before they let go of her and she kneeled down to pet their heads. As they excitedly panted and nuzzled her, both she and Naruto smiled at them.

"Be good dogs, alright?" Konan said and each puppy barked in response to her words as she stood up. She looked to Naruto and gave him a tender smile which he returned.

"Take care, Konan." Naruto said and she gave him an endearing smile before leaving into the space-time portal. He closed it behind her and looked to his puppies.

"Well, boys, let's go." Naruto said and they followed their owner with Chibi hanging his head low the whole walk home. At home, Naruto noticed Chibi lying on the couch with a sad look on his face and he sat next to the dog before petting his ears.

"Don't be sad, Chibi, Konan will be back someday." Naruto said and Chibi nuzzled his side before he joined his brethren for dinner. Once Naruto lie in bed, he heard a creek that awakened him and looked to see it was his window opening.

Slowly flying through the window was Konan with origami wings on her back and she looked down at Naruto with a smile on her face. As she descended down to him, Naruto was mesmerized by how she resembled an actual angel and the moon shining brightly behind her illuminated her light skin; this also highlighting her beauty.

Konan floated down to Naruto and with a gentle expression on her face, she landed on the bed. Naruto could barely blink as she crawled forward and stopped in front of before leaning forward.

He blushed as her lips drew closer to him and he slowly started moving his head closer. With their lips just inches apart, Naruto felt licking something licking him and he blinked.

Naruto found himself on the floor kissing one of his pillows and that his puppies were licking the back of his head. Samsara and Chibi howled to fully awaken their owner before he sat up and looked to see his window was closed.

"Wow, that's the craziest dream I ever had, huh?" Naruto asked and each puppy only tilted their heads in utter confusion. He looked at the pillow before setting it on the bed and rose to his feet.

" _Dreams, you can never predict them."_ Naruto thought to himself before leaving his bedroom with his puppies following him and he chuckled at his dream of Konan. While he found it to be hot, Naruto sincerely doubt anything of the sort would happen between him and Konan in reality.

 _Two years later_

Konan sat in front of Dallas, Samsara, and Chibi as she teased them with an origami dog and Naruto smiled at her interactions with them as he filled their respective bowls. Since Konan's position of leadership had been filled in the months she went missing, she could visit Naruto and his puppies as much as she pleased and did so frequently.

Since Amegakure had been accepted as part of the Shinobi Alliance, their once hostile relationship with Konohagakure was finally settled once and for all. In those two years, Naruto and Konan had become good friends over the years though recently, their relationship had become akin to the one she previously had with Yahiko.

Though there were hints of some their friendship being likely more than that of a platonic one, neither had uttered a word about these possible emotions; again, being much like Konan and Yahiko were around each other. Naruto brought the dogs their bowl and he and Konan watched as they ate from their bowl.

"Naruto-kun, I couldn't help but wonder if reincarnation applies to animals as well." Konan said.

"Well, since I'm a reincarnation of Asura, I don't see why not." Naruto smiled and Konan smiled as she looked at Chibi eating from his bowl.

" _Reincarnation…"_ Konan thought to herself.

"They're sure getting big, aren't they?" Naruto asked.

"That's only natural for growing dogs like them." Konan softly smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Naruto said.

"Plus, that applies to you as well, Naruto-kun." Konan said as she referenced the fact that Naruto had grown to the point of being a full head over her.

"Well, that's natural, too, Konan." Naruto grinned and Konan smiled a smile not seen on her face since she was a child. Chibi finished his food and climbed onto the couch before resting his head in Konan's lap.

Konan smiled down at Chibi and petted his ears while he rested. When petting Chibi, Dallas, or Samsara, she always felt at ease and thought about the Chibi she was once knew.

Later on, Konan lie in Naruto's bed with Chibi resting alongside her and she suddenly rose from the bed. Without waking Chibi, Konan got out of bed and lumbered throughout the house.

Naruto slept on the couch with Dallas and Samsara resting a short distance from him. He heard Konan walking around and yawned before sitting up to see walking behind the couch.

"Hey, Konan, is something wrong?" Naruto asked and said bluenette didn't respond to him as she walked around without bumping into things. He raised an eye and got up to check on her.

"Konan?" Naruto said as he placed his hand on her shoulder and she stood still with a dazed look in her eyes. She lifted her hands and placed them on his face before running her fingers through his spiky hair.

"Is something wrong, Konan?" Naruto asked as Konan's fingers trailed through his hair.

"Come on, Yahiko. Make love to me like you used to." Konan breathlessly said.

"What?!" Naruto said in surprise before Konan began feeling his face and he blushed as he began to back away. Her hands remained on his face as she moved forward and he then realized she was sleepwalking.

"Come on, Yahiko. Don't be shy." Konan said and Naruto fell back over the couch but managed to land on it. Feeling around for him, Konan climbed over the couch and sat on Naruto's lap before leaning forward.

"Konan, wake up!" Naruto said and Konan leaned forward before he blushed. He noticed Dallas and Samsara both awake and stared at the pair with their heads cocked.

"Dallas, Samsara, cover your eyes!" Naruto said and both the Golden Retriever and Beagle covered their respective eyes with their paws. Konan felt the pillow and her head rose over it before leaning closer to him with her lips puckered.

"Kiss me, Yahiko." Konan breathlessly said and Naruto blushed as his dream of her being an angel came back to his mind. Given she was only sleepwalking; Naruto certainly didn't want to kiss her like this and felt her breasts pressing against him through her lowly-closed robe.

Instinctively knowing something was holding her back from kissing him, Konan knocked the pillow from Naruto's hands and smiled at she leaned closer. He froze and blushed as he held his hands up in defense.

"Have mercy!' Naruto cried out before his yelling finally struck a chord in Konan's brain and she stopped before rubbing her eyes. She looked to see the blushing Naruto holding his hands up and realized what she was doing.

Both of the shinobi remained still in their awkward moment before Konan sat back up. Blushing, she bowed to Naruto and he still didn't move while nervously sweating.

"Please forgive me, Naruto-kun." Konan said before retreating to his room and quietly closing the door behind her. Naruto rubbed the sweat off his forehead and looked to see Dallas and Samsara still covering their eyes with their paws.

"It's ok, guys, you can lower your paws now." Naruto said and both dogs did as told before lowering their heads. In Naruto's room, Konan sat on his bed and nervously looked at the floor while lost in thought.

She had never sleepwalked before and to her embarrassment, she had never had a fantasy so intense she acted on it. Though she and Yahiko never reached the point in their relationship to where they made love, it had always been a personal fantasy for her and kept it in her mind for some time.

Just then, Konan realized that the figure in her dreams that she was trying to kiss had physical descriptions such as spiky hair and bright blue eyes. It was at that point in time that Konan found herself with a bigger question as to whether she was trying to make love to Yahiko or Naruto in her dreams.

 _Next day_

 _*Girei plays*_

In the early afternoon, Naruto sat in the back porch of the house as it heavily rained down and watched it as it did so. He looked up to see Konan with her luggage on her back and she bowed to him.

"Naruto-kun, I've outstayed my welcome and I shall return to Amegakure as of now." Konan regrettably said.

"Konan, I'm not mad about last night and you shouldn't feel bad either. You were sleepwalking after all." Naruto said and Konan looked at him with a blush on her face.

"I sincerely apologize for my actions, Naruto-kun." Konan said before leaving and Naruto got up before following her to the front door.

"Konan, wait." Naruto called out and Konan walked out the front door before walking into the heavily pouring rain. She found Naruto in front of her and both stood still in the pouring rain before he placed his hands on her shoulders.

Seeing how bright a smile he had, Konan was once again reminded the strong sense of forgiveness he had and battled her calm nature. She gently placed her hands on Naruto's cheeks and pressed her lips against his as the rain soaked both of their forms.

 _*_ _ **Can You Stand the Rain**_ _by New Edition plays*_

Konan's honey-colored eyes looked in Naruto's oceanic ones as she stroked his whiskers and he framed her face while tilting her head back. He ran his fingers through her hair and Konan's eyes closed in bliss as either shinobi melted into the kiss.

The rain drenched the two as they embraced and held still as they genuinely stroked one another. From deep the kiss was, Naruto could tell that Konan's kiss wasn't a spur of the moment type thing and any feeling of romance he felt towards her was unleashed in this moment.

Naruto and Konan eventually parted their lips before resting their foreheads against one another. They stared into one another's faces before Naruto smiled and Konan did likewise.

"How about getting out of this rain, Konan-chan?" Naruto said before he and Konan headed inside before they discarded their now-drenched clothes and replaced them with plain kimonos. They sat in front of his couch with Konan resting her head against his chest for warmth and he brushed his fingers through her hair.

"Konan-chan, are you sure about this?" Naruto asked.

"Absolutely, Naruto-kun." Konan said; not willing to go through the loneliness she endured after losing Yahiko a second time and with she and Naruto's inner feelings now mutually realized; she hadn't any intention in letting them go to waste. The same could be said of Naruto as he nodded at Konan and she framed his face before tracing his whiskers.

Naruto wrapped his arms around Konan's frame and she began kissing his lips before he rubbed her backside. Without licking each other's tongues for the time being, their kiss deepened before she fell back with Naruto landing on top of her as his fingers ran through her hair and she caressed his cheeks.

Their eyes once again made contact in their kiss before they ultimately closed them and moaned in their bliss. Naruto's heart thumped in his chest and Konan placed her hand on it before feeling it.

After some minutes, their kiss was ended and she leaned forward to begin gently gnaw on his neck. He moaned as Konan nibbled on him and brushed his chest while he trailed his finger on her cheek.

"Konan-chan…" Naruto moaned as she licked his neck and gently took his hand before placing it on her chest area. He blushed at her doing this but nonetheless understand what she wanted and he fondled her clothed chest.

Konan smiled as she proceeded to lick the area she nibbled minutes earlier and Naruto moaned as a hickey eventually appeared on his neck. Once she was done, he immediately lowered his head and started licking at her collarbone.

Naruto slowly opened Konan's robe and was treated to the sight of her chest before pressing his lips against hers once again. As they kissed, he palmed and fondled her breasts while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Konan placed her hand on the back of Naruto's head as she ran her fingers through his hair and moaned as he groped her breasts. His fingers massaged and squeezed at the softness of her orbs while her eyes shimmering in bliss the whole time.

Naruto moaned in the kiss as his hands smothered her breasts and he was fascinated by their softness as he rubbed them. The blue-haired woman whimpered as her chest was teased and she found his fingers beginning to tease her tits.

His fingers traced them before carefully gripping them and pulling them in his direction as his kiss with her came to an end. She moaned as he returned to licking her collarbone and he held her breasts together to lick her cleavage before doing the same to her nipples.

They grew hard from his touch within moments of his teasing and she blushed as his tongue rubbed them. Konan mewled as his fingers massaged and kneaded her bosom while she became aroused from his touch.

Naruto grew aroused to the point of Konan seeing his erection take form within his kimono and moaned before he started licking her earlobe. Her toes began to curl and twitch from his constant licks and he noticed this.

He smiled at her growing arousal and kissed Konan once again before licking her buds. Naruto moved back and found himself facing her womanhood.

Konan moaned as he eagerly began licking her clit and folds while he reached up. Naruto placed his hand on her breast and sank his fingers into their softness while licking her entrance.

The bluenette moaned as Naruto licked her lower region and teased her breast before concentrating on her pussy. He licked into her walls and squeezed her chest with his free fingers teasing her clit.

Her eyes glistened with lust as she loudly howled with pleasure as her walls were licked into by her new lover and she was amazed by how well he was licking into her innards. She deeply blushed as he wagged and swayed his tongue about inside of her pussy.

Naruto's fingers danced about on her clit as he toyed with her tit and tasted her arousal as it grew from his licks. He moaned at how well Konan tasted and he stopped doing so to press his lips against hers.

As he licked her tongue, he allowed her to taste her own arousal as he began wriggling his fingers into her warmth and they fingered her walls. Konan's breast was once again toyed with and she caressed her free orb while his tongue ravenously licked her own.

Naruto continued to grow aroused inside of his kimono and the bulge he had reflected just that. He wormed and wiggled his fingers inside Konan's walls as her toes curled from the pleasure she felt.

The blue-haired woman fondled and groped her bosom as she knew her body wouldn't be able to take much more fingering. Her hunch proved to be correct as her fluids drenched Naruto's finger and their kiss ended once her orgasm was over.

Naruto removed his drenched fingers from her warmth and licked them before he allowed her to lick them. Konan moaned at her fluids' taste and Naruto moaned before he stood up to undo his robe.

Konan laid eyes on Naruto's member and she gestured for him to lower himself closer to her breasts. She enclosed his cock between them and Konan began licking his hardness while massaging it.

He moaned from Konan caressing her bosom together on his length and she licked the head of it. Impressed by how hard it was, Konan smiled at his cock and rubbed her orbs together while he started sending it into her cleavage.

Konan's tongue tapped at the emerging foreskin of Naruto's glory and her saliva was lathered across the tip. Naruto groaned as he drove his member into Konan's breasts and her hardened tits rubbed the veins on it.

She stirred her tongue around the tip before eventually taking it into her mouth and sucking on the tip. Naruto placed his hands on either side of the bluenette kunoichi and she thoroughly enjoyed it's taste as she took her time sucking on it.

Naruto's member shot into her heaving bosom and she moaned as she closed her eyes while rubbing her orbs of flesh on him. He loudly groaned and he was glad his pets were currently visiting Akamaru so he and Konan could have this type of privacy.

The sensation of her soft chest massaging his manhood was already making him sweat profusely and Konan's temporarily opened her mouth to blow on its throbbing head. This made him shiver before she placed her mouth back on it and lightly brushed her tongue on his foreskin.

Naruto brushed off some of the sweat to prevent his eyes from being blinded and continued to thrust his way into Konan's bosom. She watched as it throbbed and continued pleasing it as Naruto took hold of her breasts before helping her squeeze his hardness.

Konan's eyes lustily eyed him as he sent them into her orbs and they stayed focused on him until his hardness spurted. He loudly moaned as his manhood unleashed his semen into her mouth and she waited until it was over with before drinking most of it.

Naruto removed his member from Konan's mouth and she panted before licking her lips at him. She reached up to trace his whiskers and tenderly smiled at him; a look he softly returned.

A minute later, Naruto was on top of Konan with his member at her entrance and they both eyed each other before he steadily moved forward. The blonde's length slowly and steadily entered her womanhood before taking her virginity.

Konan took a deep breath as he fully entered her womanhood and she marveled at his size within her pussy. She placed her hands on his shoulders and held onto them before beginning to thrust into her.

Konan's hips bucked against Naruto's movements and both moaned at his great speed. He placed his hands atop her breasts and groped them while she worked her hips.

He pummeled into her wetness as she grinded him and his foreskin struck against her walls countless times. Naruto drove his hardness into her tunnels and she deeply blushed while loudly moaning with him.

The blonde kneaded and fondled her tits as they heaved from his sharp thrusts into her core. Konan's toes once again curled and she began rubbing the back of his head while her other hand moved to his back.

Naruto groaned as he felt her nails start to dig into his back and he placed his forehead against hers as Ultramarine and Amber eyes found one another. The sage propelled his hardness into her walls and he began licking at her labret as she trickled her fingers through his locks.

Both of their eyes shined with mixes of lust and their newly surfaced romantic feelings before their lips crashed against one another. Naruto and Konan's tongues started to clash and rub against one another as their hips worked in unison.

Sweat trailed off their bodies as Naruto's cock accelerated into Konan's entrance and he released her breasts to wrap his arms around her. He rubbed her backside and lightly brushed his fingers through her hair as he did so.

The pair moaned in their kiss and neither could believe how incredible the sex felt as they moved their hips together. Both lovingly stroked one another and her breasts flattened against his chest as he jerked himself into her innards.

Naruto's manhood flew into Konan's entrance and her whole mind started to go blank from his thrusts. A symbolization of this ecstasy was reflected in her eyes as they slowly began to roll into the back of her skull and Naruto's fingers brushed through her hair.

He felt his balls becoming tighter with each thrust and Konan's walls grew tighter as she bucked her hips before ultimately wrapping them around him. Their left hands released one another and locked their fingers together before holding on to one another.

Konan hadn't any clue as to whether they'd release first or if her whole head would go completely blank from his hardness driving into her pussy. Naruto's hips shot downward and her legs remained locked around him as sweat rained off of them onto the floor.

As for the young sage, he continued to war tongues with Konan as they became lost in the throes of pleasure to where it seemed like time and space had slowed down around them. Their moans of bliss intensified and they partly separated lips to lick each other's tongues before reuniting lips again.

Naruto groaned as he plunged his member against Konan's womb and she stroked the back of his skull. Their kiss came to a stop before they resumed their loud moans and focused on working their hips.

He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth as Konan teasingly licked at his hickey. She completely melted into ecstasy as her eyes were completely in the back of her head and fittingly so as her walls squeezed Naruto's glory.

Both moaned as his semen spurted from his member multiple times until Konan's stomach was filled with it and he looked down at her ecstasy-filled smile as their release poured from her entrance. He stroked her cheek as he freed his member and rested next to her.

"Konan-chan, you're too great for words." Naruto panted and Konan rested against him while trailing her finger down his chest.

"Naruto-kun, as usual, that stamina of yours knows no bounds." Konan smiled as she noticed her was still hard as could.

"I am an Uzumaki, after all." Naruto grinned before Konan crawled atop him and stroked his cock a few times before taking it in once more. She started rolling her hips and he palmed her breasts before rubbing them against one another.

Naruto's manhood flew into her walls as she worked her hips forward and it soared upright into her. Konan blushed and smiled at the same time with her hands being planted on his chest for balance.

The bluenette's derriere was smacked against by Naruto's crotch as she thrust down onto his hardness and he drove his length into her wetness. Konan lowered her head and framed Naruto's face once again before pressing her lips against his.

The pair moaned affectionately while he squeezed and caressed her bosom as it heaved high. Naruto and Konan's tongues reunited within their mouths as they worked their hips together.

Konan's tongue versed Naruto's as she wiggled her hips and grinded his hardness as it thundered into her innards. Both closed their eyes in the kiss as she rubbed his pectoral muscles until her hands traveled to his whiskers and traced them.

Naruto's hardness rocketed into Konan's tunnels and rapidly struck against her walls as she grinded him. He moaned into her mouth as her chest jiggled in his hands and he caressed her breasts while his fingers traced her tits.

Konan whimpered as Naruto's cock rammed into her warmth and she licked his energetic tongue as it battled hers once again. With her mind once again becoming blank with pleasure, Konan was pleased with the mix of adrenaline and lust creeping throughout her being and deepened the kiss.

She stroked his cheeks as he held onto her nipples and tweaked them while giving a firm pull. Once he was done pulling on them, he released them and held onto her small waist.

Naruto and Konan moaned in the kiss as their release exploded from her pussy and oozed out onto the floor. They waited until their release was completely finished to part their lips and catch their breaths.

Soon, Konan lie on her side and Naruto rested behind her while arching her leg into the air. He reentered her womanhood and snaked his hand under her side to palm her breast.

Konan's eyes glowed with pleasure as Naruto thrust into her pussy and fondled her breast as it bobbed about. He drove his hardness into her wetness and he held onto her arched leg while she kept as high as she could.

Shivers of pleasure ran down her back as she felt him beginning to lick the back of her neck and she closed her eyes with a great blushing smile of lust spreading across her face. The blonde smiled at Konan as she breathlessly moaned and she felt his member reaching deeply into her walls.

Konan held up her free orb and began licking it as Naruto squeezed and groped the other one. He moved onto licking her earlobe and he drove his hardness into her warmth as she kept her leg elevated.

Naruto's manhood swiftly and powerfully flew into her entrance while they continue to sweat profusely from their previous rounds; barely having rested between their orgasm. The blue-haired woman loudly howled with pleasure and Naruto moaned at her tightness.

Konan's mind once again became filled with only pleasure and Naruto's pistons only kept her mindset as it was. She mewled as he licked her earlobe and toyed with her breast while she licked her own tit.

Naruto's cannon sped into Konan and her whole body was drenched from head to toe with sweat. He shared more amounts of sweat covering his being as well and his cock started twitching inside of her walls.

Konan practically screamed in complete lust as she felt Naruto's burning seeds fill her insides and she lie motionless after a while. After freeing his member, he kissed her cheek before she turned onto her backside and framed his face before reuniting their lips.

 _Later_

Naruto and Konan sat on the back porch as it continued to rain with the dogs resting with him. Chibi lie in her lap with Samsara being alongside her and Dallas resting on Naruto's side.

"Well, Konan-chan, I'd say this rain really is Yahiko and Nagato's tears of joy." Naruto said.

"Perhaps you're right, Naruto-kun." Konan smiled at him and he grinned; not knowing how right he was as the rain truly was tears of happiness from Yahiko and Nagato in the afterlife as they were happy for their friend's newfound love.

* * *

Well, it's a couple of days late but this celebrates the 2nd anniversary of _**Just Like the Folks**_ and while I'm sure Konan would normally be dead in her comatose state, I'm glad I went with this plotline. I even toyed around with the idea of Nagato's dog Chibi somehow being reborn as Naruto's corgi and somehow recognizing Konan after all the time that's gone by.

I know I used that old kiss in the rain cliché but what else can I say? It works and the song I chose is a great match as well.

Anyway, next _**Just Like the Folks**_ Naruto will be paired up with a surprise woman and who is it? Read and find out next time.

Take care and please review if enjoyed.


End file.
